Vampire Types
Vampire Types There are 7 types of vampires, however among these types are subtypes which decide where you stand on the vampire social pyramid. Pureblood Vampires 'Creation'- Pureblood Vampires Pureblood Vampires are not created like other vampire types, but are instead born with no human DNA in their bloodlines. Due to this they possess great power from a very early age, however it can take hundreds of years for a Pureblood Child to fully grow and mature. Pureblood Vampires being far fewer then the other types of vampires often times must turn to incest to keep their bloodlines free of human DNA, however the offspring of Incest parents have no mutations or ill side effects such as with human offspring. Blackblood Vampires 'Creation'- Blackblood Vampires Blackblood Vampires are the offspring of common vampires, however they have killed and fully consumed a Pureblood Vampire. This turns their blood black and is seen as the ultimate crime among vampires, however Blackblood Vampires no longer possess human DNA in them making them very similar to purebloods. Blackblood Vampires offspring will also become Blackbloods rather then Common Vampires as long as their mother or father was another Blackblood or a Whiteblood. Elder Vampires 'Creation'- Council of Elders Elder Vampires are vampires that have lived for thousands of years granting them strength, speed, and senses far stronger then lower class vampires. All lower class vampires can eventually reach this status, however the majority of this class are Aristocrat Class Vampires rather then Common Vampires. Elder Vampires of the Aristocrat Class abilities often times are far stronger then others of their type, but still aren't as powerful as Purebloods and Blackbloods. Aristocrat Vampires 'Creation'- Aristocrat Vampires Aristocrat Vampires are common vampires who possess extra abilities such as telekinesis, electricity generation, fire generation, etc. Aristocrat Vampires are not as powerful as Purebloods or Blackbloods, however they are able to make Common Vampires obey them as long as their orders dont challenge the Purebloods. Whiteblood Vampires 'Creation'- Whiteblood Vampires Whiteblood Vampires are former humans that have been bitten by a vampire and survived, however due to former humans eventually falling into Level E Vampires they require the blood of a Pureblood. If a Blackblood allows the former human to drink from them instead they will become a Whiteblood. This allows them similar abilities to a Aristocrat Vampire, however unlike Common Vampires they ether possess human-like senses or human-like strength/speed. All Whitebloods possess some type of extra ability like Aristocrats which make them able to order common vampires around occationally. Common Vampires 'Creation'- Common Vampires Common Vampires are ether born from other Common Vampires or were Former Human Vampires which were allowed to drink a Pureblood Vampire's Blood turning them into a Common Vampire. Vampires of this type are the most common and are generally under the service of a Pureblood, Blackblood, or Aristocrat Family. They possess superhuman Speed and Strength as well as superhuman senses, however they have no extra abilities. Former Human Vampires 'Creation'- Former Humans As their names suggest they are former humans that were bitten by a vampire yet have not yet drunk the blood of a Pureblood or Blackblood. All former humans will slowly go insane with thirst or hunger and become Level E without the blood of a Pureblood or Blackblood. They do possess the same abilities of common vampires, however they can only stay as former humans for a maximum of a year at which point they will crack. Level E Vampires 'Creation'- Level E Vampires of this class are Former Human Vampires that have gone insane with hunger/thirst, as a result they will attack and feed on any organism that has blood. This class is often hunted down and killed by Vampire Hunters, however Aristocrat Vampires will also hunt them. These vampires will not hesitate to attack other vampires and are the source of stories about vampire attacks. If any former human falls into this class they will end up on a Vampire Hunter's list.